Rain, Tax, It's Inevitable
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Sequel to "Deep Water Rising." Some things happen to Malcolm and Hoshi that will either pull them closer together or rip them apart. Dramatic and emotional.
1. Unexpected Happennings

disclaimer: Don't own'em  
  
author: Puma this time, I actually found time to write. Yippee!! Wolfsong is busy working on a Relic Hunter Trilogy.  
  
summary: Sequel to "Deep Water Rising." More about Malcolm and Hoshi, can't give away to much. If you like drama and anything emotional this has it.  
  
rating: PG-13  
  
TITLE: Rain, Tax, It's Inevitable  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Happenings  
  
Hoshi stood before the door, waiting to be let in. "Come in love." A tall, handsome man in blue jeans and white pull over shirt said greeting her.  
  
"Good evening Malcolm. Wow! I see you fixed the place up beautifully," she glanced around the candle lit room.  
  
"It was okay till you came in and made it beautiful," he gently brushed her hair away from her face and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Oh, you are so sweet. How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked kissing him on the cheek. "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Ah! You are going to love it!" he pulled her over to the table. "First we'll start with our medium-well steak with steamed vegetables on the side. Then for desert we will have key lime pie."  
  
"Wow it looks delicious! You out done yourself this time dear."  
  
"I thought you might like it," he pulled her chair out and took his own seat.  
  
They both dug into their food. Neither said anything for the first course even though they had been officially dating for a month now. Hoshi took the time of silence to take in every aspect of the small quarters. It was very neat and clean, yet homey. She did wish Malcolm would put some kind of picture of his family up. Of course, she could understand his distance with them. Occasionally, she would stare at him, taking in every detail of his face. They moved on to their desert. "This is excellent. Chef is wonderful. Here," she fed him a piece of her pie. He returned the gesture.  
  
"I hate to ask, but can you give my neck a rub? It's been killing me," Malcolm asked kindly.  
  
"Sure, no problem," she got up behind him and started a firm massage that she thought would be very effective.  
  
"A little lower please." she found the spot and unkinked the muscle. She let her fingers linger a little up his back. She worked on his neck next, moving her hands to his shoulder blades. Then she stopped kneading and started to caress, moving her hands down over his broad chest. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her in front of him. He examined her soft, dainty hands, kissed them, then stood up. They stared deeply into each other eyes till a well of emotion over took them both.  
  
He was very gentle she thought later that night, curled up next to him in the still darkness. She could heat him breathing lightly and the rhythm of his heart beating lulled her to sleep. * * * *  
  
Archer and T'Pol came out of his ready rooms smiling. Well, T'Pol not actually smiling, but it showed that she was happy. Her relationship with Jonathon had really loosened up. Even now her and Trip got along better. Travis was at his post, so was Malcolm and Hoshi.  
  
"Morning everyone," Jonathon said.  
  
"Morning," they all greeted back.  
  
"Any problems, Malcolm?" Archer asked.  
  
"Nope, nothing so far."  
  
"Travis, anything to report?"  
  
"There is an uninhabitle system about 20 light years from here. It looks like one of the planets has an eccentric orbit," he answered. "Great! Let's go have a look. Set a course and then you all can have a break if there is nothing important you have to see to. Dismissed." T'Pol and him left the bridge together.  
  
"Well, there's nothing for me to do. I'll see you guys later," Travis said leaving his post.  
  
"You want to get something to eat?" Hoshi asked Malcolm.  
  
"Sure. I don't think there's anything I have to do right away."  
  
"Good." They headed to the mess hall.  
  
Not too many people were in there, so they had their fair choice of seats. They decided on the table at the far end of the lunch room.  
  
"Hoshi I've been thinking about last night."  
  
"So have I," she said sweetly.  
  
"I know you said you wanted to take it slow. And last night we seemed to have kicked it into full gear. I was just wondering if you thought last night was wrong. I loved every minute of it, but I just wanted to know if you are okay with it."  
  
She stared at him for a second, then she put her utensils down and laid her arms on the table. "Yes, I'll admit, last night was a little faster than what I thought would happen." he gave a little depressed look. "But I wouldn't want to change what happened."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't. Listen I got a little bit of work I have to do, but why don't you drop by my quarters tonight, say oooh, around 8:00."  
  
"Sounds great," he said with sheepish grin. Hoshi got up and walked to the door, gave him a wink, then went out. Malcolm leaned back in his chair, his arms folded, grinning from ear to ear. * * * * "Have you talked to Hoshi or Malcolm lately?" Jonathon asked T'Pol while they were eating in the captain's dinning room.  
  
"No. I haven't. Was there something you needed from them.?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering how they are doing. I think it's great that Malcolm finally decided to tell her how he felt."  
  
"Maybe we should invite them to dinner sometime." T'Pol said casually.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. If you see them ask if they care to dine with us sometime."  
  
"I'll do that. I need to run some analysis on the new system."  
  
He got up to show her out, "You'll come by my quarters tonight?"  
  
"Of course," he said playfully, walking closer to her. He leaned over and kissed her very deeply. Kissing wasn't exactly normal Vulcan behavior, but she had grown to actually enjoy it.  
  
"Good," she walked out of the room. * * * *  
  
"Ensign Sato."  
  
"Hello Sub-commander. What can I do for you?"  
  
"The captain and I was wondering if you and Lt. Reed would care to join us for dinner sometime, perhaps tonight?"  
  
"Oh, I wish we could but we had something planned for tonight."  
  
"Special dinner in the mess hall?"  
  
"No, my quarters. Would tomorrow be good for you two?" she asked rushing the words together.  
  
"I'll have to check with Jonathon."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Then she quickly walked away. T'Pol stared at her with one eyebrow raised. She went off to find Jonathon.  
  
"Hey T'Pol! Did you see Hoshi or Malcolm yet?"  
  
"Yes, I just finished talking with Ensign Sato. She said her and Lt. Reed were having dinner in her quarters tonight, but maybe tomorrow they could join us."  
  
"In their quarters, eh? I guess tomorrow will be fine," he trailed off in thought.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?'  
  
He smiled at that comment, "Nothing, love. Just musing." He kissed her on the forehead, "So what shall it be tonight? A movie, dancing? Your choice."  
  
"A movie will be fine."  
  
"I think they're showing 'The Music Man' tonight. Will that be okay?"  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
"I'll see you then." They both went their separate ways. Archer wanting to go find Malcolm and talk to him. * * * *  
  
Malcolm was at his post when Archer found him. "Lt. Reed. Can I see you in my ready room for a moment?"  
  
"Yes sir," he followed him in.  
  
"Has Hoshi told you about tonight?"  
  
"Yes sir. I regret that we can't make it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, another day perhaps," he paused a moment. "Got big plan for Hoshi tonight?"  
  
"No, nothing huge. Just dinner."  
  
"Sounds nice. Sounds nice." Malcolm could tell he wasn't saying what he wanted to say. "Well, have a good evening and be careful." Jonathon put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder then dismissed him. Malcolm went back to his post very confused, he knew that the captain meant something in that cryptic message, but he let go for now. After he had finished thoroughly checking to make sure the weapons system was working properly it was 6:30. We'll I guess I could work out for on hour or so. He thought.  
  
Trip was exercising on the bench press. "Howdy Malcolm."  
  
"Good evening Commander Tucker."  
  
"I told ya' Malcolm, you can call me Trip. Busy day?" he asked getting back to pressing.  
  
"Yea, some what. You?'  
  
"Naw, been in here for awhile now. How're you an' Hoshi doin'?"  
  
"Great. Perfect," he started on the tread mill.  
  
Trip sat up. " Uh-oh. Something wrong in paradise?"  
  
"No. Everything is wonderful," he said with a wide grin.  
  
"Ahhh. So what's the problem then?' he patted his forehead.  
  
"I don't know. I guess...I guess I'm just...never mind."  
  
"Come on. You can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone." Malcolm looked at him skeptically. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He paused a moment looking around the room, "I'm just scared I'll do something wrong." Trip laughed a little. "What's so funny?" "I think every guy has that fear whether they're dating or not," he could tell Malcolm was upset. "Don't worry. If you do something wrong she'll tell ya."  
  
"Thanks, Trip. I'm meeting her for dinner tonight."  
  
"Just dinner, Malcolm?" he teased.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked laughing guiltily.  
  
"I'm only guessin'."  
  
"Well, you're a horrible guesser. Oooo, I better leave, have to get the food ready."  
  
"Enjoy your dinner," he said sarcastically.  
  
Malcolm shook his head and walked out of the gym waving back at Trip. * * * *  
  
"It was the weirdest thing. I wish he would've just said what he was thinking." Malcolm told Hoshi that night at dinner about his conversation with the captain.  
  
"That is strange. I mean wasn't he the one who talked you into asking me out?"  
  
"Yes, he was. Well, as long as he knows what he means. Enjoying your dinner?"  
  
"Mm-mm," she got and walked over to him. She whispered in his ear, " but I think I'd like some dessert now." She pulled him out of his chair. He started laying gentle kisses on her face and neck.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Shut up, Malcolm."  
  
In the early morning they laid wrapped in each others arms. Outside the stars flew by, dancing like ballerinas against a black velvet curtain.  
  
"Hoshi, love, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed deeply.  
  
They lay there in the silence for a little while longer, till all of a sudden Hoshi jumped out of bed, running straight for the bathroom. Malcolm ran in after her and found her bent over the toilet.  
  
"Oh my God! Hoshi, are you okay?"  
  
"Must have been something I ate. I'll be fine." He helped her up and back into bed.  
  
"If you don't feel better in the morning go see Dr. Phlox."  
  
"Is that an order Lt.?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Now go to sleep." * * * * * end ch. one. There is more to come. 


	2. Oh Baby!

Chapter 2: Oh Baby!  
Later that day on the bridge, Malcolm couldn't help but worry about Hoshi. Her skin was pale under her normal tan. She couldn't seem to focus on what she was doing, looking like she was going to fall over.  
  
"Hoshi are you feeling okay?" Jonathon asked noticing how pathetic she looked.  
  
"I feel a little under the weather sir," she explained, holding her stomach.  
  
"Go see the doctor. If you still don't feel well take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Thank you sir," she got up and walked out. Archer glared over at Malcolm with a quizzical look. Malcolm just stared at him twiddling with his fingers. T'Pol quickly looked at Archer then at Malcolm, then turned back to her work.  
  
As soon as Hoshi staggered into sick bay she ran directly to the restroom. Phlox noticing her abrupt appearance and disappearance went in to see if she was okay. "Hoshi, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just a little sick, that's all. The captain told me to come see you," she raised up and sat at the nearest cot.  
  
"Will it's a good thing he did. I'd hate for there to be a bug spreading around if I could stop it early on. Now what do you think it is?" he started getting some of his medical supplies out.  
  
"It could have been something I ate. I had Chinese food last night, would something have been bad?"  
  
"It's a good possibility. Did anyone else eat the same food?" he asked, checking her heart rhythm.  
  
"Yes, Malcolm did, but he's not sick like I am."  
  
"Well, let's just put you in the scanner and see if anything comes up," he helped her over to it. "This will take a little while, but it should tell us what's going on."  
  
"Thank you so much Doctor," she laid down and tried to relax as much as she could. She felt the cot move inside the tiny space, her ear picked up on when the scanner started running. She slowed her breathing and tired to think of everything except what could be wrong with her. It seemed like an eternity before the test was through. She stood up and looked at Phlox who had a very astounding look on his face.  
  
"How bad is it?" she shifter her weight from foot to foot.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this," he gestured toward a cot.  
  
"It's that bad is it? How long do I have?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this correctly...."  
  
"Go on just say it. I can take it." He smiled from ear to ear, "Congratulations Hoshi, you're going to be a mother!"  
  
She stared at him, opened mouth and wide eyes, in disbelief. "What?!"  
  
"You're going to have a baby," she still just stared at him. "So tell me, who is the lucky father? I never dreamed something like this magnitude would happen way out here, but... Hoshi?"  
  
"How do you know so soon? And why do I have morning sickness this early?"  
  
"The advantages of high-tech machinery. Every ones system is different, yours seems to be extra sensitive so it reacts quickly. Now, who is the father?" She didn't want to tell him, "I can find out for myself you know."  
  
"It's Malcolm," she finally confessed.  
  
"Ah, Lt. Reed will make a fine father. How are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know? Is it even okay to have a baby on board? Will I have to leave Enterprise? How is Malcolm going to take this...how is the captain going to react? What did I do? How did this happen?"  
  
"Well, when a male and female....."  
  
"No, I don't mean that! God, I'm so confused!" she got up and started pacing. "You won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"Of course not. My lips are sealed."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" she looked down at her stomach, tears welling in her eyes and a slight smile on her face.  
  
"No, come back in a week or so, I'll tell you then," he put his hand on her shoulder to help reassure her. "Everything will work out, you'll see."  
  
"Thank you Phlox. Is it okay for me to go back to the bridge?" "Ah, yes. I'll give you something for the nausea. Then you can return. Just take it easy."  
  
"I will, thank you again," she left the room, her lips curled in a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. * * * * *  
  
They had finally reached the solar system later that day. The view from the bridge was extraordinary. No matter how many times they had seen different systems, it always took their breath away. There was twelve planets and the one eccentric one orbiting around a giant red star. The planets ranged different in color from dark browns to reds and oranges. The eccentric was a deep blue color, making it stand out among the rest. After the Alpha shift ended. Hoshi went to the mess hall for a nice cup of tea. T'Pol came in right after her.  
  
"Are you feeling better Ensign Sato?"  
  
"Yes, much. Dr. Phlox gave me some medicine and I felt better instantly," she went back to sipping her tea.  
  
"Good" was the last comment T'Pol made. She gracefully walked over to where Jonathon was sitting. Trip strolled in and sat down next to Hoshi.  
  
"How you doin'? Malcolm said you was a little under the weather."  
  
"Much better, thanks for asking."  
  
"He was kinda worried about ya for a while there. Doc give you something for the nausea?"  
  
"Yea, worked right away," she really did not want to go into details about her condition. About that time Malcolm walked over.  
  
"Hoshi there you are. I thought we were having dinner in my quarters?" Trip got a "I know what's going on" grin on his face.  
  
"We still can I haven't ate anything yet," she waved bye to Trip and Travis who was coming towards them and left with Malcolm. "Where are they going?" Travis asked sitting down.  
  
"Back to his quarters," Trip said, his eye brows raised hinting towards something.  
  
"Oh really! That's very interesting."  
  
"Wonder what they're eating tonight?" Trip asked chortling.  
  
"Trip you're awful. Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"I'm only telling you what I think."  
  
"Well stop it," he shook his head and went to eating. * * * *  
  
When Hoshi and Malcolm got back to his quarters, he escorted her in. Then gently kissed her neck.  
  
"No, not now Malcolm," she pulled away from him.  
  
"Why? You still feel sick?"  
  
"No, just not now. So, the food looks good," she tried to change the subject. Malcolm was standing with his weight on one foot and his arms folded across him.  
  
"Yes, well, let's dig in." They sat there, silent. Neither saying anything, nor looking at each other. The room turned very cold, the black nothing outside added to the feeling inside the room. Hoshi's heart was beating so fast it was stumbling over its self. Her hands were sweaty and her back tense. Malcolm was very concerned and scared. He his heart would burst if he had hurt her in some way. Could it be because she has been feeling poorly? He asked himself, his mind racing, he couldn't take any more of this...this torture. "Hoshi, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked innocently at him, "Nothing."  
  
"Come on, there's got to be something going on."  
  
Hoshi started to cry and then smiled, "I'm pregnant." "You're what?!"  
  
She shook her up and down, sniffling back a sob, "Dr. Phlox was scanning for anything that could make me so sick. That's how he found out."  
  
Malcolm was speechless. He got up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her shoulders, "Does Phlox know what it is?"  
  
"He's not sure, but he'll know soon," Hoshi couldn't contain herself any longer, she started giggling like a child at Christmas.  
  
Malcolm caught it also, "A baby? I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"Yes! We're going to have a child!" Malcolm picked her up and swung her around the room. Then he kissed her and put his hand on her belly. "God, I never thought anything like this would happen! We have a lot to do."  
  
"I know. How are we going to tell the captain?"  
  
"Yes, will have to do that also, but I was talking of preparing for something else."  
  
"What else would we need to plan for?"  
  
Malcolm knelt down, "Hoshi Sato will you marry me?"  
  
Hoshi was aghast, she just stared at him. "Yes, of course I will," she hugged him voraciously, "but what brought this on?"  
  
"I've been thinking of asking you for awhile. Then you tell me this wonderful news, it was what I needed to make the leap. I'm sorry I didn't have a ring to give you."  
  
"I don't care, I don't need a ring," she hugged and kissed him.  
  
"When should we inform the captain. He'll know soon enough any how, but..."  
  
"We'll tell him next week, when we know what it is," they finished their meals in peace. * * * * 


	3. Calm before the Storm

Ch.3: Calm before the Storm (this chapter might seem a little boring but it's leading up to the climax.)  
The next week they requested to see the captain in his ready room. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Malcolm stepped forward, "Well, we got some wonderful news to tell you. We're getting married!"  
  
Archer's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and he started in disbelief at them.  
  
"That's not all. I'm pregnant." she said shyly.  
  
Jonathon had a blank look on his face, "You're what!?"  
  
"I'm pregnant"I'm .pregnant. I'm sorry we didn't think anything like this would happen. We know you'll have to tell Star Command, but we were hoping you'd postponeyou'd postpone it for awhile." she pleaded.  
  
Jonathon started pacing the room and rubbing his brow. He tried to find the best thing to say, but couldn't find the right words. "Have you set a date yet?"  
  
"We were thinking a couple months from now."  
  
He stopped and turned toward them, "It would do me great honors to marry you two." He put his hand on Hoshi's shoulder, "I know you will make a wonderful mother, and Malcolm, you'll make an awesome father. Do you know what it is or what you are going to name it?"  
  
"Well, we don't know for sure what it will be. Phlox won't know for awhile still. But if it is a girl we liked the name Helena Rose and James Craig if it is a boy," Malcolm answered.  
  
Those are both beautiful names. I expect you are going to be very busy the next few weeks. We don't have any suits or dresses but I'm sure we can get them some where."  
  
"If we can't that's fine. It doesn't really matter." Hoshi commented.  
  
"Who are you choosing for Best Man, Malcolm?"  
  
"Probably Commander Tucker, sir. If he will."  
  
"How about you Hoshi, who'd going to be the Maid of Honor?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking the sub-commander, but I'm not so sure if that's a good idea."  
  
"I think it's a great idea. I don't think she's ever seen a human wedding let alone been in one. You have a lot to do., Tthank you for telling me. I can't postpone telling Star Command forever, but I'll give you till after the wedding. Dismissed." he sat back down.  
  
"Thank you sir." they left the room. * * * *  
  
"Howdy Malcolm," Trip came and sat down by him.  
  
"Charles, I'm glad you're here. I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yea, sure. What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd do me the honors of being my Best Man?"  
  
"Best Man? You and Hoshi tying the knot?" Malcolm shook his head. "Woo-ee! Malcolm you ol' dog! Of course I will! When did this happen?" Trip patted him on the back, more like smacked.  
  
"Last week," he spoke silently.  
  
"So what made you ask the big question?"  
  
"I'd been thinking about it for awhile. What she told me is what made me finally do it."  
  
"Aw, come on, what did she tell ya?" he asked moving restlessly in his chair.  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell," Trip gave him a pleading puppy dog look. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. And if you do I'll kill you."  
  
"Scouts honor, not a soul." he gone him the old scouts salute.  
  
"Me and Hoshi were have dinner. She was acting all strange so I asked her what's wrong, of course she said 'nothing'. She finally broke down and told me that she's.... that she's pregnant."  
  
Trip's mouth fell open about two inches. "Um...ah...um, I am totally speechless."  
  
Malcolm grinned, "So was I. I never expected this to happen."  
  
"How did it happen?" he asked her for a back rub and something happened."  
  
"I think I get it. So what is it?"  
  
"Don't know yet. The wedding is in a couple months, Captain Archer said he'd try to find tuxes and dresses, but no promises."  
  
You lucky devil. So who knows about this?"  
  
"You, the captain, Phlox and the sub-commander will. Tell me, what do you think of the name Helena Rose?"  
  
"Awww, now ain't that a perdy name. Dang, you're a lucky man, Malcolm. A wife aand child. Are you planning to leave Enterprise?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous." he snapped defensively.  
  
"What does Archer have to say about it?"  
  
"He really didn't say anything. His congratulations and that he won't tell Star Command quite yet, that's all he said," Malcolm said, remembering early events.  
  
"Forget about it. Now then, I got to plan for your bachelor party," he said. schemingly.  
  
"Oh God. What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing you ain't gonna love. Trust me."  
  
"Those two words coming out of your mouth scare me." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
About three months later, Hoshi was working up the nerve to ask T'Pol when she finally ran into her. "Sub- commander, I've been wanting to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" she asked not really caring. "I was hoping you'd be my Maid of Honor?" T'Pol rose one eye brow in query, "Me and Malcolm are getting married and it would be great if you'd be my Maid of Honor."  
  
"Yes I will, but I don't understand why you would choose me over one of the other human women."  
  
"Because, I feel we've become better friends over the last couple of months. Besides I couldn't think of any one better. Thank you." Hoshi hugged her lightly then walked off. T'Pol was left confused you was very pleased. "I maybe should have told her about the baby, no not yet." Hoshi thought to herself. Hoshi then went to make arrangements with Malcolm on the cake and food, decorations, etc.  
  
"So what do you think? Beef or chicken?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Why not have Cook make both, or we could just have beef or chicken. Which do you think?" she asked running her sentences together.  
  
"I think you're already starting to worry if we can get this done in a month." She glared at him in protest, "Everything well be finished in time, it's not like there's a lot to do. What, we figure out the menu, decorations, we don't have to worry about where, and Travis said he knows a trader who we'll get outfits for a good deal. We'll be done planning before you know it. We don't have to invite everyone personally. Trip, with his big mouth, has already told the entire crew. So see, you're worrying for nothing."  
  
Hoshi looked around her small quarters, "What about living space? Two people couldn't live comfortably in this little place, especially with a child."  
  
"Captain Archer said it would be no problem making one of the larger storage areas our quarters. Speaking of children, how did Phlox say you are doing?"  
  
"Everything is progressing beautifully. Luckily I won't show till after the wedding. I'm so glad it's a girl."  
  
So am I. Chicken, I think we should go with chicken. Except for T'Pol who will probably have her usual favorite," he said dryly.  
  
Hoshi thought she should defend T'Pol in some way. "Well, at least she agreed to be a part of it."  
  
"How's your morning sickness?"  
  
"It's getting better." she smiled warmly at him, "I'm just so happy and nervous at the same time."  
  
Malcolm embraced her, "I know, dear. I know." * * * * end ch. 3 more coming 


	4. Trials and Tribulations

Ch.4: Trials and Tribulations  
  
It was one week away from the wedding. Everything was ready. Travis had been able to get the tuxes and dresses. The men's suits were the classic black, Bride's Maids was an A-dress style, light ocean blue color. And the wedding gown was off-shoulder, pure white, and sequined, with a 5ft. The veil had delicate designs on it. Hoshi had tried it on as soon as it got on board. Ensign Cutler had remarked that she looked ravishing.  
  
On that Tuesday, Hoshi woke up with a pain in her side. "Must've laid wrong." She thought has she went about getting dressed. By afternoon the pain was gone and she thought nothing more of it. Her morning sickness was almost nonexistent now, with the help of some medication from Dr. Phlox. She was very excited when she learned that the view from the mess hall was going to be of all the beautiful planets they were exploring. She decided she should check with Cook to make sure the menu was in order.  
  
"That's great Cook, thanks," she was happy to here that everything would be ready for the reception. Trip and Travis were sitting at one of the tables so she joined them, since Malcolm was still on duty.  
  
"Hey Hoshi, how are you doing?" Travis asked with sprite.  
  
"Just great. I'm not totally hysterical yet."  
  
"Startin' to get butterflies are we?" Trip mocked.  
  
"No, not as bad as I thought I would, but it's still five days away." she smiled shyly.  
  
"You're gonna make a beautiful bride, Hoshi," Travis complimented.  
  
"Why thank you, Travis. You are so sweet." Hoshi patted his hand. The rest of their conversation was on menial things, chit chat mainly. Hoshi then left for beta duty. As she was walking down the corridors, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was horrible, like a hot knife digging into her soft flesh. The pain was so bad she doubled over and had to sit there till it subsided and her heartbeat and breathing returned to normal. She slowly got up and made her way to sick bay. "Hoshi, what's wrong?" Dr. Phlox scrambled over to her side when she started falling again.  
  
Her sentence was broken up by gasps of breath, "I....don't....know, but something isn't....right."  
  
"I'm going to give you a sedative. It might make you fall asleep, but when you wake up the pain will be gone," he gave her a reassuring smile. The last thing she remembered was lying down on one of the cots, then blacking out.  
  
She woke feeling tired and empty. She tried sitting up, but it made her head spin so she laid back down. What has happened to me? And so many other questions raced through her mind.  
  
"Ah, glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?" rang Phlox's cheery voice.  
  
"I feel like hell, what happened to me?" Hoshi asked, squirming a little.  
  
"I called Malcolm down, as soon as he gets here I'll tell you. How about we try getting you to sit up?" he gently helped her up. "The dizziness will go away in a few minutes.  
  
About that time Malcolm came rushing in. "Oh, thank God. Phlox. Hoshi are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know the doctor waited till you got here," she signaled Phlox to continue.  
  
"There really is no simple way to put this so I'm just going to say it," he paused a moment. "I'm sorry, but you won't be having a baby." Malcolm and Hoshi just stared at him in disbelief, "You've had a miscarriage."  
  
Hoshi started crying uncontrollably into Malcolm shoulder. "How did this happen?" he asked, his voice cracking. His throat was tightening up and his eyes burning, no longer able to hold back the tears that screamed to get out.  
  
"A lot of things can cause a miscarriage. Stress, over excursion, but in your case I think it has something to do with the radiation that system is omitting." "Radiation?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Yes, T'Pol just found out. She told me that it probably wasn't high enough to do any harm, but if someone did come in with radiation poisoning I'd know what was causing it. I had no idea it would affect your baby. I should have known, please forgive me."  
  
"It's not your fault doctor. Don't worry about it. Malcolm do you mind walking me back to may quarters?" Hoshi spoke in a whisper.  
  
"Of course," he helped her down and let her lean on his shoulder back to her quarters. * * * *  
  
Neither said much on the way to her quarters. When people passed them, they smiled and acted like everything was okay. Malcolm took her as far as her door, kissed her forehead, then left. Hoshi started after him, wondering why he didn't come in with her. She walked over to her cot, laid down, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Malcolm, too upset and confused to go to his quarters, went to the gym. He got on the tread mill and set it to a slow pace. He started to recall what the doctor said,"....stress, over excursion..." He set the pace faster. What if he had helped cause the miscarriage? He couldn't help thinking that. He set the pace faster again, but he couldn't escape the feeling that he had somehow caused this unexpected misfortune. He set the pace as fast as it could go. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally, he broke down and started bawling, he got off the tread mill, curled up in a corner, and cried his heart out. There was nothing he could do.  
  
A half hour passed, he was still crying in the corner. Captain Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol walked in and found him, out of breath with a tear- stained face. "Lt. Reed, what's wrong?" the captain asked kneeling down beside him.  
  
Malcolm gasped to catch his breath, wiped his eyes, then looked at them, "Sir, we...we...we lost the baby." He started crying again.  
  
T'Pol looked at him blankly not knowing what was going on. Archer put his head down and breathed deeply, "Oh Malcolm, I'm so sorry. How's Hoshi? How did this happen?"  
  
"Um, the system, it's radiation omissions caused her to have a miscarriage. To tell you the truth, I don't know how she's doing. I walked her to her room then came here." Archer looked sternly at him. "I know I shouldn't have, but I was hurt and confused. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"I tell you what. How 'bout we go see how she's doing?" Jonathon said persuasively. Malcolm got up and walked to the door. Jonathon leaned over to T'Pol. "Don't say anything about this to anyone." she nodded in agreement. Jonathon then followed Malcolm out of the gym.  
  
They found Hoshi still on her bed. Malcolm ran over to her side. "Hoshi, love, I'm here." she stirred and looked at him. "Please forgive me for running off like that."  
  
"I thought that maybe you blamed me for this and was angry with me. I'm scared."  
  
"Oh, Hoshi, dear heart. I shall always love you, no matter what happens." He gently dried her tears with his hands. "I just need to know that you will still have me as your husband?"  
  
"Of course I still want you as my husband," she squeezed him till he thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Jonathon realizing that they would be okay, left them alone. He went to explain some things to T'Pol.  
  
He found her working away at her station. "T'Pol can I see you a moment," they walked into his ready room. "If you don't mind not mentioning this to anyone."  
  
"I'm not quite sure what is going on."  
  
"Malcolm and Hoshi found out awhile ago they were expecting. As far as I know they only told me, Trip, and, of course, Phlox knew about it," she was staring coldly at him. "I know you don't agree with it, but they said it just happened. They asked me not to say anything to Star Command yet, so I haven't. I guess I won't be needing to." "You should have known what they were doing on their times off so this would not have happened," she could be so Vulcan sometimes.  
  
"I had a feeling, and I did tell Malcolm to be careful, but I can't pry into their personal lives. We would have figured something out. Besides there's no rule saying they can't have a child on board. No one ever bothered making it a rule, it was never thought to happen," he tried to calm her down and get that look off her face.  
  
T'Pol took a deep breath and relaxed a little, "You are right, but next time I would like to be informed of things like this." He nodded his head. "Please give them my condolences. I will see you tonight." She walked over, gave him a kiss and left.  
  
Trip, upon hearing the news discreetly, ran to find Malcolm.  
  
"There you are, thank God. I heard about what happened, I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"I know Charles. Everything's going to turn out okay, you'll see." Malcolm said reassuringly.  
  
"It would've been nice having a child on board. Are you two gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes, we will be just fine. The wedding will still be on schedule. You got your toast ready?"  
  
"You better believe it. Ah listen, I know I said I'd throw you a bachelor party, but do you still want one?"  
  
"I don't think I want to mess with one, sorry. I know you were looking forward to it but...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Well, gotta leave now. If ya'll need anything, anything at all, just holler for me," he got up.  
  
"Thank you Charles." he said, waving him goodbye. * * * * end ch.4 one more ch. guys 


	5. Fairy Tail Ending

Ch.5: Fairy Tale Ending (This chapter is very short, my muse kind of ran out on me during this last part. So if any of you have any suggestions please tell me, nicely though. I'm open to any suggestions. Thank you.)  
The mess hall was lavishly decorated, ribbons and bows hanging delicately around the room. The tables were pushed aside to allow room for the rows of chairs. The crew, in the crowd, looked splendid in their dress uniforms. Hoshi looked beautiful with the veil hanging lightly over her face. Malcolm looked very strapping himself. Jonathon was standing in front of them, a Bible opened in his hand.  
  
"Do you Malcolm, take Hoshi to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse till death do you part? If so say 'I do.'"  
  
"I do." he smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"And do you Hoshi, take Malcolm to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse till death do you part? If so say 'I do.'"  
  
"I do," her cheeks turning a rosy red.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by Starfleet Command. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Malcolm lifted her veil and gently kissed her. Trip let out a huge hoop and holler.  
  
"Now then the newly weds will go and have their pictures taken while we fix the room up for the reception." Jonathon instructed.  
  
When Malcolm and Hoshi got back, the tables were lined up, and the food and wine was already prepared. They were seated at the front of the table, Trip beside Hoshi, and Jon, T'Pol, Phlox, and Travis opposite them.  
  
Trip then got up, clinging his wine glass with his spoon, his heart starting to beat rapidly. "Uh, I'd like to make a toast," everyone turned to look at him. "I've known these two people from the time we left spacedock. At first, neither of 'em truly felt like they fit in. But, for over several months, I've watched both grow from being just fine officers, to two of my closest friends. Malcolm and Hoshi, I'm glad you both found a place to fit in. May the rest of your lives be filled with enough challenges to keep you strong, and plenty of love to last through eternity." He started to sit down then stood straight again, "Oh, it's about bloody time this happened."  
  
"Here, here," everyone cried toasting glasses.  
  
Malcolm whispered to Trip, "That was very moving."  
  
"I've been working on it," he stated humbly.  
  
T'Pol and Archer were in a deep conversation. "What did you think of the wedding?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"It was nice. I'm happy that I could experience it."  
  
"Do you think they will be happy?" he asked watching the pair get up to take the first dance.  
  
"I do believe they will," she replied.  
  
They danced slowly in the area cleared for the dance floor. "Thank you." Malcolm said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being so strong."  
  
"It was you who kept me strong."  
  
"Sometimes it felt like I could do nothing."  
  
"Yes, but we did make it through. And with each other's help we can last. Let's just don't have too many challenges like that," she said in a soft undertone.  
  
"Amen to that. You know I love you Hoshi Sato?" "Of course," she gently kissed him. "This is a perfect fairy tale ending."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent dancing and having fun. Captain Archer even managed to get T'Pol to dance in front of people once. Malcolm whispered sweet nothings in Hoshi's ear while she smiled, holding him closer. Both knew that everything was going to work out. Their whole lives were before them, and it looked promising. 


End file.
